


Didn’t Do It (#42 Innocent)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Child Abuse, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one believed Neal was innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn’t Do It (#42 Innocent)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and I’m sure I posted it before but I can’t seem to find it. If this is a repeat please tell me.

Neal didn’t do it. His Uncle Matt stole the twenty bucks out of the old candy jar. But no one believed him and the strap fell harder across his back.

He locked his jaw determined not to cry out or plead for mercy over a crime he was innocent of.

As the twentieth blow fell Neal was asked if he was sorry.

“Didn’t do it.” Neal spat before bracing himself for another twenty blows.

The strap hissed through the air and Neal started to plan what he would do to his Uncle Matt just for standing there watching this happen.


End file.
